Eternity
by Froffify
Summary: Tsunade's on the prowl, and Sasuke's late for a mission, but he refuses to leave until he gets a little more of Naruto's loving. SasuNaru, One-shot, fluffy.


Hey, a short, fluffy one-shot for you. I can't believe how different it turned out compared to my usual stuff, but well, there you go. Hope you like it.

-  
_Eternity_  
-

"Bye, Sasuke."

He gazed in a hazy sense of admiration at the raven, who stared back for a lengthy moment before dropping from his balcony to the rooftops below. Naruto watched his dark blur move swiftly across the village and out of sight, heading for the gates. He sighed, a wisp of warm air issuing from his mouth into the cool night air as he leaned heavily on the dark balcony rails and stared up at the bright, full moon. The sky was dotted with a hefty amount of stars that night, and there were only a few silver clouds drifting lazily about. All in all, it was a beautiful night.

He smiled in content, rested his chin on his arm, and stared up at the steadily darkening sky. The stars twinkled down at him, slowly growing clearer as the sun descended, and it relaxed him to stare at them. At least, until his gaze was obstructed by some all-too-familiar obsidian eyes. Naruto jolted back in alarm.

"What the _hell_ are you doing back, Sasuke?" He snapped impatiently, however there was a light edge to his tone that suggested amusement.

"I didn't want to leave yet." Sasuke answered, inching his face closer to the blond's.

Naruto, who was oblivious to the light flush on his cheeks, curtly replied, "You'll be late."

Sasuke ignored him and, using the hand he'd placed on the cool steel of the balustrade, he hopped gracefully over it and looked steadily up at him. Naruto, out of instinct when he saw that particular gleam in his eyes, backed through the double doors leading into his bedroom, the Uchiha following straight afterwards.

"Honestly, Sasuke." Naruto pressed, despite the predatory look in his dark eyes. "This is an S class mission, you really shouldn't--"

Naruto was cut off as his mouth was sealed shut by Sasuke's. He tried to resist, he tried with every fibre of his being; but as every other time, he just melted right into it. When he was younger, he used to wonder why everyone liked him so much, since all Naruto saw was an enormous bastard. He even wondered if anyone could actually _see_ that side of him, or if it was only he who _could_ see it. But now, as the Uchiha pressed in closer, he knew that each of those girls (and boys, for that matter) were basically victims to his lethal charms.

Although, Naruto realised, as Sasuke's hot tongue swept his mouth; Sasuke never really showed any charm at all during the academy. Nor any emotion other than indifference. He never did in the couple of years that followed either, though Naruto did manage to obtain some unique moments with him, which drew out irritation, annoyance, and eventually some joy. But those ones were rare. And it was only when he was promoted to Jounin that he finally began to have a conversation that lasted longer than 'hello' with people other than Kakashi, Sakura, the Hokage and himself. It was also around that time that they went through the dreaded first stage that every couple must go through; _confession_.

"You know," Naruto whispered huskily as Sasuke drew back for a momentary breath of air, "you look hot in your ANBU gear."

"You've told me that before, dobe." Sasuke whispered back, his mouth back on Naruto's in an instant. His tongue invaded immediately, flicking briefly against the tip of Naruto's tongue and then rubbing against it in an arousing fashion. Naruto let out a small moan, the noise sending heat to Sasuke's groin. He kissed him harder, his hands sweeping down Naruto's back and pushing gently against his hips. Naruto drew back and made a delicate groan, his breath hastening with the heat. Sasuke's tongue ran swiftly over his slightly swollen lips and he smirked in satisfaction.

"You look really sexy when you smirk like that." Naruto said, his eyes showing a hint of lust. His mind vaguely warned him of Sasuke's mission, but he ignored it. He was becoming too much like Iruka.

"You've told me that before, as well." Sasuke murmured, then he shifted down to capture his neck, but Naruto caught his face in his hands and urged it back up again, holding his gaze with the deep blue eyes he knew Sasuke couldn't resist. He gazed deep into those dark orbs, the ones that had been filled to the brim with fear of rejection on this very day, two years ago.

_"I love you, dobe."_

"I love you, Sasuke." He said, his smile no where near the vicinity of his eyes, but instead filled with a sincerity that his other smile lacked. Sasuke gazed at him, blinked, then smiled back, giving him a brief peck on the lips.

"You've told me that, too." He said softly, his fingertips running into the delicate blond hair as his palm cupped Naruto's smooth cheek.

"For ever and ever." Naruto added, his small smile widening.

"And all eternity." Sasuke replied, his own smile growing from amusement and happiness. He almost rolled his eyes, but he couldn't bring himself to tear his gaze away. Whoever knew he could be this much of an idiot? A grinning, giddy, happy idiot who was head-over-heels-in-love with a mushy, corny, grinning idiot. Who was also head-over-heels-in-love. And it was with him. He smiled stupidly as he stared deep into his azure eyes.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

"I know you love it when I go all mushy." Naruto said, grinning widely. "Not that you'd ever admit it."

"Hn." Sasuke uttered, his tone far from cold. He played affectionately with Naruto's hair, staring into his eyes for a short while longer, before leaning down and--

_SLAM!_

"_Why_ aren't you at the gate?" Came a demanding voice.

Sasuke pulled away and stared over Naruto's shoulder with an expression that was almost a pout, if you squinted hard enough. Naruto turned as well to meet the infuriated (yet bemused) Tsunade, standing in the doorway to his bedroom.

"How did you find me?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, come _on_ Uchiha. I think that's just a _little_ obvious." replied the Hokage, casting a furtive glance at the flustered blond before resting her gaze back on Sasuke's lean face. "When do you plan on leaving? You should have left Konoha village at _least_ a quarter of an hour ago, you know." She frowned, showing her displeasure.

"Fine, but give us a few more minutes." Sasuke bargained, staring at her with his intense gaze. Tsunade narrowed her eyes, but nodded at the Uchiha before pulling the door shut. Naruto was surprised to see the usually stubborn woman give in so easily to someone that wasn't his much more stubborn self; but then again, it was a known fact that you couldn't get Sasuke to do as you want him unless he's ready to. And, in this case, he most certainly wasn't.

"Happy Anniversary." Sasuke uttered, and Naruto was suddenly swept into a head-spinning lip-lock and his thoughts ceased, simply enjoying his last few moments alone with the Uchiha.

Little did either of them know, Tsunade had invented a jutsu which enabled her to see through walls.


End file.
